TARDIS Stories
by 2-Hearted-Human
Summary: 200 plus worded drabbles of the doctor and gang aboard the TARDIS. Romance, hurt/comfort, humor and Family. Enjoy
1. Big Bang

Rose sat on the couch reading a new book that she had pulled out of the library. It had been a while since she had taken the time to just simply sit down a read, or watch TV or have a nice cup of tea or do anything apart from a bit of travel.

From time to time, her and the doctor would decide to a have a lazy day, to him that meant doing some repairs on the TARDIS. It had in fact been weeks since they had a rest or some relaxing, so it didn't bother Rose that she was surrounded by silence and had some alone time.

But it didn't last long when she heard a yell coming from down the corridor

"Doctor!" Rose immediately jumped from her seat and ran out the door and down the corridor.

Instantly thinking that he would be in the console room, she headed straight for it. What she didn't expect was for the doctor to come running towards her and run straight past. Rose stopped on the spot and spun on her heel.

"Doctor, What's the matter?"

He ignored her and kept running, right into the room that she was just in.

Rose ran after him, hoping to find out the meaning of his problem. When she reached the lounge she found the doctor frantically searching for something. He was practically panting for breath and his face was a mask of worry and fear.

"Doctor, what's wrong?"

"I have to find it Rose, I have to find it"

"Find what?"

The doctor didn't answer and kept looking. When he got to the couch he practically tossed the cushion to the floor just as his face lit up, finding what he was looking for

"YES!"

"What? What is it?"

"The remote!"

"Remote for what?"

"The TV, I almost missed The Big Bang Theory"

Rose's shoulders slumped in disbelieve "You can't be serious"

"Oh I'm serious Rose. If I missed this episode, I would have been in such a bad mood"

"Why is that then?"

"Because, Howard and Bernadette are getting married!"

Rose slumped even more as she decided to just turn around and walk away. As she walked down the hall towards her room, she could just make out in the distance the Big Bang Theory theme song and the doctor singing along to it.

* * *

**I love Big Bang Theory and i hope that most of you lot do too. That why i had to start of the Fanfiction with it. **

**Hope you enjoyed it, there's more short drabbles were that came from. :)**

**Please Review**


	2. Tea For One

Martha paced up and down, her hands on each side of her face. Her face was almost at the point of swelling up from tears.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, were gonna die"

Jack walked up to her and placed both hands on her hip

"Martha we just need to calm down and figure this out"

"Figure what out Jack, were gonna die and it's all your fault!"

"Hey, how was I suppose to know..

"Know what jack? You'd think you were smarter than this. You being all Captain Jack Harkness, head of Torchwood, when really, your an Idiot!"

"Well don't take it out on me"

"We'll who else am I suppose to take it out on. This is all your fault, you take the blame. The minute he comes back, he'll have both our heads on a spike. Oh God, I don't want to die. My family won't even know"

"Martha just chill ok, we'll figure something out"

"Too late"

At that moment, the kitchen doors opened and the doctor walked in. Hands in his pockets and a huge grin on his face.

"Morning!"

When he got no reply he looked at the two figures standing at the other end of the room. He looked at Jack then Martha and the minute he saw her, he was by her side in seconds.

"Martha what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Doctor, I really am"

The doctor frowned "What are you sorry for?"

"I tried to tell him, I warned him not to?"

"Who? Not to what?"

"Jack"

The doctor turned round to Jack and saw that he was slowly making his way towards the door. He turned back to Martha

"What did he do?" His tone was completely serious

"He used the last of the milk, you won't be able to have any tea this morning"

The doctor stared at her for a few seconds trying to process the information. His eye's were wide with shock before they turned dark and made their way to face the slowly retreating Jack.

"WHAT!"

"Doc I'm sorry!"

"COME HERE!"

Jack squeaked in fear before running towards the door, the doctor hot on his heels. Martha wiped the tears from her eye's and shrugged.

"Ah well, at least _I_ won't die"

She made her way to the table and gave a quiet evil laugh as she tucked into her tea and breakfast

* * *

**I know how much the doctor loves his tea, so i thought i would do a chapter on how much he loves it and to make sure that you should _always_ leave **

**some milk for him :)**

**Please Review**


	3. Messed Up

"God you'd think he'd know not to go up to an unusual flower and sniff it" said Donna

"Maybe he didn't know that it was a certain type of flower that sprayed toxic fumes when they feel in danger" Replied Martha

"Well at least the fumes weren't all that toxic, just enough to make him look drunk" Said Jack as he lead the doctor through the TARDIS towards his room.

The doctor being the doctor had gotten a bit curious after Noticing a rare flower that he had never seen before. It's natural beauty had dragged him and his nose in to have a quick look and smell, not knowing that he would be sprayed by an unknown substance that made him go all loopy and drunk looking.

Jack had to lead him back to the TARDIS after Donna and Martha had found out that the fumes weren't deadly and just caused the victim to become less dangerous to the flower, which the doctor had no intentions of being.

"Doc, work with me here" asked jack after having to stop for the fifth time to drag the doctor back int the right direction.

"But I don't like your job" came his moaned, childlike reply

"Oh yeah, and what job would that be"

"You know, the job-job"

"What do you think I work as doctor?"

"A Plumber!" The doctor was so certain with his answer that he became deeply disappointed with Jack's

"No"

"Awww, I like builders"

"You just said I was a plumber"

"No I didn't I said you were lawyer"

Martha took the doctor's hand intending on leading him to his room

"Come on, lets get you to bed"

"But I don't wanna go to school mommy, the big boys pick on me" he said with a puppy dog face and almost like he was going to cry

"Well lets just get you to bed and we'll deal with that in the morning"

"But we can't go to bed"

"Why not?"

"Because the horse is in the way" The doctor then pointed ahead of them to the empty corridor

Donna and Jack both smirked under their breath. The doctor then walked forward and smiled as he petted the air.

"Who's a good horsy?"

Martha took his hand again and lead him away "Come on you can play with horsy later"

"Bye bye Horsy!"

"God them fumes really got into his head" Remarked Donna

"Yeah, but that man said that if he just lay down for a bit and maybe dozed of he would be better the minute he wakes up"

The doctor gasped and turned to the group "I forgot something"

"What?" asked Jack

"I'm a bad person"

Donna stepped forward "Your not sweetheart, why would you think that?"

"Because, I told Dorothy to go down the purple bricked road when it's suppose to be the yellow one. She's not going to find the wizard now and she'll never get home"

Jack tried in vein to hold back the laugher and the dark look from Martha did just the trick. Donna kept trying to cheer the doctor up, just until they got to his room.

"But remember that… the scarecrow… showed her the way"

"Oh yes, and then they met the tin man. Oh but he doesn't have a heart" The doctor's face turned sad until it lit up again with an idea "I know. I could give him one of mine!"

"Maybe tomorrow spaceman, Dorothy still has a lot coming to her"

Again the two women began to lead the doctor through the long corridors towards his room, knowing that the sooner he falls asleep the better. The doctor just had one more thing on his scrabbled mind. Instantly he turned around on the spot and faced Jack

"Jack!"

"What?"

"I Bloody LOVE YOU!"

"Really" Jack smirked

"No! BAZINGA!"

* * *

**Again another quick big bang theory remark. I hope that to be the last one :)**

**Please review**


	4. Lollipop

The doctor hated to see his friends argue, especially when he couldn't do anything about it

"Rose you have to stop doing this!" Yelled Jack

"I'm not doing anything. You're the one who is all ways getting killed!"

All he could do was sit on the floor, cross-legged and try to block it all out

"But it's not like he was intentionally looking for trouble!" defended Martha

"We'll he's very good at finding it!" Roared Donna

Sometimes it just wasn't his problem, he had to let his friends sort it out for them selves

"Look we're not gonna sort this if all we're doing is shouting"

"We. You're the one who decided that shouting was a good thing! Lets just shout all over this ship and see who's the loudest and telling from the past, I bet I know who'll win!" Donna directed at Rose

But sometimes it would help if he could just try to block out the yelling in his ears. And he knew just what to do.

"You saying I'm loud..?"

"No, I'm saying your demanding!"

"You can't say anything, you the one with the cheek"

"At least I don't flirt with everyone I meet, you perv"

"Now that is too far"

The doctor close his eyes and began to sing to himself

**"On the good ship, Lollipop.**  
**It's a sweet try to the candy shop"**

The room went silent as everyone stopped their arguing to look at the doctor in awkwardness. He stopped singing and looked up at them all with childish eyes.

"Have you stopped arguing now because I really want to read my book" he said as grinned.

* * *

**I got that little idea from watching Shrek 3, i love little gingie.**

**Hope you liked it, please review :)**


	5. Sing Along

"HEY, I JUST MET YOU.

AND THIS IS CRAZY!

BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER

SO CALL ME MAYBE!"

Donna, Martha and Rose sang loudly as they walked through the TARDIS corridors. After watching the video and a couple of others, they eagerly became very hyper and decided to have a sing along as they tried to find Jack and the Doctor. Who had easily heard their singing from the console room, many corridors down.

As the three women entered, Jack and the doctor who had been lounging around, turned their heads to them as they began to sing another tune.

"ALL THE SINGLE LADIES, ALL THE SINGLE LADIES

ALL THE SINGLE LADIES, ALL THE SINGLE LADIES!

NOW PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

They even began to do the moves

"OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH!"

The two men watched as they were entertained by the ladies dancing and singing. After they had finished jack and the doctor took it upon themselves to tag along.

"You call that singing" asked Jack as the doctor decided to finish the sentence for him

"PARTY ROCK IS IN THE HOUSE TONIGHT,

EVERYBODY JUST HAVE A GOOD TIME!"

The women laughed as Jack and the doctor attempted to do their shuffling on the grated floor of the TARDIS, who was also getting quite entertained by the singing and dancing of her pilot and friends. Jack decided it was his turn when they had finished and dedicated it to the doctor.

"BOY, YOU AN ALIEN.

YOUR TOUCH SO FOREIGN.

IT'S SUPERNATURAL.

EXTRATERRESTRIAL!"

The doctor laughed, never before hearing this song. Then the ladies began to sing again whilst pointing to the TARDIS console.

"STARSHIPS, WERE MEAN'T TO FLYYYY!

HANDS UP AND TOUCH THE SKY!

CAN'T STOP, CAUSE WE'RE SO HIGH

LET'S DO THIS ONE MORE TIME!"

The doctor and jack applauded the women as they took a bow. They then looked at each other and whispered in one another's ears.

"Will we do it again" asked the doctor

"One more time"

The women watched as both men jumped round to them and began to shuffle again.

"PARTY ROCK IS IN THE HOUSE TONIGHT,

EVERYBODY JUST HAVE A GOOD TIME…

"OI!" Donna interrupted "You all ready did that one you dumbos. No more Party rocking"

The doctor and jack looked from Donna to each other, then back at Donna. Until the doctor had an idea and side glanced at the TARDIS console. The TARDIS read his mind and immediately began to play a song through her speakers for everyone to hear.

"SORRY FOR PARTY ROCKING!"

The immortal and the Timelord danced along as the song continued to play through out the console room. Rose, Donna and Martha all sighed and shook their heads as they left the room and back into the interior of the ship, missing the two men as they wiggled their whole bodys as the song changed again.

"WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE YEAH!

WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE YEAH!

The two men then finished by shouting through out the console room

"I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that one. Please review! :)**

**songs in order:**

**Call Me Maybe- Carly Rae Jepson**

**Single Ladies- Beyonce**

**Party Rock Anthem- LMFAO**

**ET- Katy Perry**

**Starships- Nikki Minaj **

**(Again) Party Rock Anthem- LMFAO**

**Sorry For Party Rocking- LMFAO**

**I'm Sexy And I Know It- LMFAO **


	6. Cold Bed

The doctor sat happily in the kitchen, enjoying a freshly made hot cup of tea. Rose sat opposite him, also enjoying a cup of tea and reading a magazine she had found on the table. It was late at night and Rose knew that this was her last cup before she would leave and head off to bed. The doctor on the other hand had other plans, instead of sleeping he hoped to catch up on some repairs. When the door slowly opened, Rose looked up to see jack slowly walking in.

It had been 10 minutes since he had left the pair to head of to his own bed. He wore his grey sweatpants and white socks but no shirt. He looked a bit grumpy as his face was scrunched up and his eyebrows were frowned. He looked at the doctor who hadn't even acknowledged him and raised his eyebrows and spoke like a troubled child.

"Dooooc, my bed is cold"

"What do you want me to do about it?" he asked a she took another sip of his tea

Jack lowered his head and smiled "Warm it up for me" Jack smirked as he raised an eyebrow

"And how do you suppose I do that?"

"Climb in"

The doctor looked up at him for the first time since he entered and saw the huge grin plastered on Jack's face.

"Aw Jack piss off!"

Jack got on his knees and made a puppy face in front of the doctor "Pweez, I'm lonesome"

"No Jack, I'm not getting into bed with you"

"Pweez, you'll be missing out" Jack teased

"No"

"Pweez"

"No!"

"Pretty pweez, with a cherry on top, with loads of sprinkles and whipped cream on the side"

"Ummm…No"

Jack growled in anger and stood up in frustration before exiting the room stomping his feet and his head tilted back. Not seconds later did he return in the same posture and slap the doctor on the back of the head and exit again. Rose laughed as the doctor eye's widened.

"He is such a drama queen" he said as he finished off his tea.

* * *

**Please review so that i know that people are enjoying my stories :)**


	7. Plank

"_**BOW DOWN TO YOUR SUPERIORS DOC-TOR!**"_

"_And why would I do that, your just a giant pepper pot looking a good exterminate, and besides there is only one of you"_

"_**WHEN I HAVE YOU IN MY COMMAND DOC-TOR, YOU WILL CREATE FOR ME, A WHOLE NEW RACE OF DALEKS! NEW AND STRONGER!**"_

"You see, that's were I have to disagree. 3 reasons. 1 , your my enemy, why would I ever help create more of you? Like seriously, I hate you lot with a passion. 2, You can hardly have control over me when there is only one of you here. And 3...umm well actually that's it really. Can't think of anything else at the moment, those are the two mains reasons, but if anything else comes to mind you'll be the first one to know"

"**_SILENCE!_**"

"Seriously. You tell me to shut up right _after_ I finish my speech. God your slow!"

"**_DOC-TOR. AFTER THE NEW DALEK RACE IS BORN. WE WILL CONKER YOUR SIMPLE EARTH AND THE PATHETIC HUMANS WITH_ _IT_!**"**_  
_**

"Really, even though how old that line is, have you ever thought of taking a look at my simple Earth. Even though how stupid they sometimes may be, it's all those little things that count. And i'm not talking about their imagination and fantasies about world peace, no. I talking about those little things like, Mac Donald's, those BigMacs are delicious. And Facebook, even though how rude some things might be on it, you should seriously count the number of pages I have liked on it, I mean come on, a whole Facebook page dedicate to Nutella. And the unbelievably low prices at Primark, got this shirt and 3 more for 2 quid."

"**_NEVER MIND ABOUT YOUR STUPID PRIMARK AND FACEBOOK, ALL I SEE ON IT IS__ PORN!_**"

"Is not!"

"**_SILENCE! YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!_**"

****"Not if i can help it!" Yelled a new voice. The doctor turned around to see Jack standing behind him holding a huge blaster. The doctor turned back to the Dalek before diving to the ground

"Bye!"

"**_EXTERMIN-_BANG!**" The dalek was cut of during the blast as the top half of its body was blown to pieces by Jack's gun. Jack walked forward to inspect that the dalek was dead, when he was certain he turned back to the doctor.

"Hey Doc, aren't you glad I came along now?"

But when Jack looked at the doctor, he saw that he was still on the ground on his stomach, facing the floor with his arms by his side and legs out straight. Jack walked over to him and frowned "Doc..?"

"Jack look! I'm Planking!"

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think:) **


	8. No Rules

"Jack stop it!"

"What?"

"Your putting me off"

"Am not"

"Are too… Jack stop!"

"I didn't do anything"

"Jack just stop it, we agreed"

"Yeah, we agreed that you'd go first and then me"

"No, I meant the rules"

"Teehee, there are no rules"

"Of course there's rules! And if you don't start following them, then I'm stopping"

"Fine, but I'm telling you right now Doc that you seriously have no rhythm"

"Yes I do, your just jealous because I'm better"

"Hardly, I do this all the time and you told me you haven't done it in years"

"So, I'm a quick learner. Ha! Your turn"

"Finally. Prepare to get your ass whipped "

"I swear to God Jack, I'm never playing guitar hero with you again"

* * *

**I hoped at first you were all thinking the same thing and then be shocked at the end. Took me a while to come up with it. Hope you enjoyed :)**

**Please review**


	9. Daily Checkup

**Just to fill you in on some details. Whilst the gang was in the TARDIS, the doctor got mail. He was excited to see what it was but his excitement soon vanished when he saw that it was from his very own hospital that floats in the centre of the galaxy. This hospital treats almost every alien in the planet, including Timelords.**

**Anywho, the letter stated that the doctor was due for a check up and need to have his daily injections since his last one was at least 400 years ago. Of course the doctor objected but the TARDIS thought different and set course.**

**It was a struggled but the girls eventually got him out of the ship and into the check up room, without the help of one mister Harkness after he disappeared with a blue nurse. The doctor finally received his injections after being held down and is now going through the after affects, which are kinda the after affects taken by only Timelords and Slitheen.**

**So now, I gonna tell you how the team are coping with his drugged induced state.**

Donna, Rose and Martha all sat in the chairs provided for them in the small room. On the bed next to the wall, the doctor lay, and was starting to wake up.

The injection was a mixture compound of different anti venoms, anti bacteria's, vitamins, tetanus, and most solutions for to help his body to fight off any diseases like the common cold.

The doctor groggily opened his eyes and moaned. He raised both his arms to his face and began to rub his palms into his cheeks before he finally opened his eyes fully and looked up the ceiling were one of the lights hung. The doctor's eyes widened as he gripped the sides of the bed and shouted out.

"OH MY GOD, I'M REGENERATING!"

Martha stood to her feet first and went over to his side and watched the doctor curiously as he raised his hands up to his face and began to hover them up and down to inspect them.

"Doctor, your not regenerating, it's just the light"

The doctor moved his gaze from his hands and looked and Martha before grinning from ear to ear. "Martha! It's you. Hey girl how you doing? High five" After giving the doctor a quick high five, she raised the bed for him to sit up and went back to her seat.

"Doctor, do you remember what happened?"

The doctor looked at her before slowly turning his gaze towards the room until he spotted Donna and pointed "Hehe, your ginger"

"And your not, Haha!" she retorted back.

The doctor's face suddenly dropped and he changed into an emotional wreck in the matter of 2 seconds "Why would you do that?" He cried with no tears "Just because your Jewish doesn't mean you have to show it off!"

"Doctor, don't you remember? You got an injection from your doctor because he sent you a letter"

"I injected myself?" his crying state disappearing and a shocked one replacing it

Donna sighed and crossed her arms over her chest as the doctor closed his eyes and began to hum a weird tune, not a second later did he snap his head back up and gasp.

"Is Obama here?" The doctor then twisted himself onto his knees to look at the door "I owe him a chicken…oh wait no that was Casanova. Did you know he looks like me?"

"Doctor sit down properly, I don't want you to hurt yourself" asked Donna, but before he could, the door to the room opened and jack walked in.

"Hey! Captain Kirk!" yelled the doctor. Jack frowned at him before sitting at the bottom of the bed.

"What happened to you Doc? You look drunk" I could take advantage from this.

"Jack. Since you weren't here, the doctor got his injection and now we have to wait until he's stable enough to leave" answered Rose

"I injected myself" Said the doctor sternly, he then slowly nodded his head up and down as jack smirked.

"How long until it wears off?" he asked

"I think the nurse said about an hour or so, it's only been 10 minutes"

"I don't like the nurse" spoke the doctor

"Why not?" asked Jack

"She-she said I was a teacher, that I was a teacher at school, just because I'm wearing my suit"

"She thought that?"

"Yeah but we don't even live in Canada, so why would I be a teacher?" He paused before continuing "Where do I live?"

"In the TARDIS" replied Jack

"The what?"

"The TARDIS"

"Hogwarts!"

"No the TARDIS Doc, you live in. The. TARDIS"

"What the heck is the TARDIS?"

"It's your ship, it's where you live, with us"

"Who the hell calls their ship the TARDIS? Idiot!" Again a silence filled the room except for the hidden smirks of the women on the chairs. The doctor then raised his hand to his mouth and frowned before looking up to Jack in shock "Do I have two tongues?"

"No Doc, you have one tongue. But you have two hearts"

"I have two hearts?"

"Yeah"

"Teehee, I'm a fairy!" he yelled drunkenly. "Do you know what they did to me!"

"Who?" asked Martha

"The- the people, in the room"

"What did they do?"

"They stabbed me, and then all the cats started laughing at me" then the doctor went silent as he stared off into different spots of the room. Just then a nurse came in to check up on everything, when she was satisfied at what she saw, she was just about to leave when the doctor called her over.

"Can you keep a secret?" he whispered loudly

"Sure" she laughed

"You can't tell anyone, not even me"

"What's is it?"

"I'm a fairy!" he smiled and raised a finger to his lips "But sssshhh you can't tell anyone, or else I'll put you in…in a…in a bottle of Dr pepper"

"Ok, I won't tell anyone" she soon left with a smile on her face and shut the door behind her.

Suddenly the doctor started sniffing and rubbing his eyes. "Doctor, sweetheart what's wrong?" asked Donna as she stood from her feet

"I just wanted a hug and she didn't give me one" he looked up at Donna "Can I have a hug" Donna smiled and gave the drugged doctor and hug. She couldn't help but laugh

"You smell like pears" said the doctor, still in the hug

Again everyone in the room laughed, it was going to be a long hour

"I like pears"

* * *

**I know, i am so bad at trying to make funny stories, i just write whatever comes into my head** :)


End file.
